


Oculto

by Supermonstrum



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Teenagers, World War II
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik y su madre huyen de Alemania poco antes de que se desencadene la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El señor Xavier les ofrece un escondite junto a los Shaw. La vida es tediosa y gris, hasta que Charles pasa a mudarse con ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Última vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente llegó a mí la inspiración para le edición de este fanfic, por el que varios estuvieron preguntando. Espero dejarlos conformes, por el momento, yo lo estoy.

_«Mi padre me dijo una vez una cosa. Un hombre tiene dos familias.  
Una con la que nace, y otra con la muere.»_

Sgto. John Baker del segundo pelotón, Compañía Baker

 

_«La guerra es una enfermedad como el tifus.»_

Antoine de Saint-Exupery 

 

**Noviembre 1938**

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —chilló Edie Lehnsherr mientras corría de un lado a otro buscando algodón y alcohol—. ¡Jakob!, ¿dónde estaban?, ¿qué le pasó a Erik? Ven aquí, Erik, siéntate.

Jakob Lehnsherr se masajeó el puente de la nariz, sus ojos azules reflejaban un temor que su esposa jamás había visto. Lo había notado apenas los recibió mas no se atrevió a preguntarle nada; primero, porque el corte bajo el ojo de su hijo le preocupaba más; segundo, porque sabía que Jakob le contaría todo a su debido tiempo. Aunque ya había escuchado en la radio que las calles eran un caos y varias sinagogas y negocios estaban incendiándose.

—Mamá, estoy bien —replicó Erik haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando el ojo.

—Deja que tu madre arregle eso, no seas terco —reprochó Jakob—. Mañana no irás al colegio y no quiero que llames ni hables con nadie hasta que yo lo diga, ¿entendido?

Erik asintió con la cabeza y dejó que su madre le limpiara el corte, por suerte no necesitaba suturarse.

Al igual que su padre, Erik estaba pálido y con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza por todo lo que estuvieron corriendo la última media hora, tratando de llegar a salvo a casa. Otros judíos no tuvieron la misma suerte, otros ni siquiera estaban vivos para contar lo que acababa de pasar esa noche.

Edie ofreció a su hijo algo de comer pero Erik sentía el estómago cerrado así que sólo bebió un poco de leche, dio las buenas noches a sus padres y fue a su habitación.

Le pareció que cuando su cabeza rozara apenas la almohada, su cerebro se desconectaría en seguida de todo aquello y podría dormir. Sin embargo, sus ojos se cerraron pero sus oídos permanecieron atentos a lo que murmuraban sus padres. Nunca los había escuchado con aquel tono tan cargado de miedo.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Jakob?

—No lo sé… Cerramos el negocio tarde y luego aparecieron ellos… Furiosos, Edie, por el asesinato de ese funcionario en París. La ciudad es un loquero, destrozaron los negocios, los nuestros, claro, y las sinagogas en llamas ¡oh! Entraron en las casas que estaban en la planta alta de los negocios y a cualquiera que reconocían como judío… ¡Oh, querida! —exclamó con la voz temblorosa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar y a Erik se le hizo un nudo en el estómago—. Hemos tenido tanta suerte. Dios estuvo con nosotros esta noche…

No exageraba ni una sola palabra, Erik podría jurarlo.

—Mañana iremos a la policía, Jakob, no podemos dejar que hagan estas cosas y-

—No, Edie… —la interrumpió—. La policía estaba allí y no hicieron nada salvo sumarse a toda esta locura.

* * *

  **Agosto 1939**

 

—¿Cómo que tienes que estudiar? —preguntó Magda—. No te creo, tú ya no vas al colegio desde el año anterior.

—¡Hey, si voy! —replicó Erik—. Son clases… tú sabes. Algunos ejercen en su casa y hasta gratis, todo sea por el placer de hacerlo aunque ya no sea en las universidades o los colegios.

Llevaban media hora caminando desde que salieron del mercado. En otro tiempo hubieran sido diez minutos, pero el almacén judío más cerca de la casa de los Lehnsherr estaba a veinte calles y aunque todavía les estaba permitido el uso del transporte público, a veces los conductores no los dejaban subir al tranvía.

Habían pasado varios meses desde aquella noche infernal y las cosas no cambiaron, se iban poniendo cada vez peor y todos los alemanes parecían consensuar esa locura. Varios negocios colgaron carteles que rezaban «Se prohíbe la entrada a los judíos» y aunque Edie intentaba mantenerse optimista, Erik sólo se preguntaba cuánto tardarían para hacer legal el asesinato a plena luz del día.

A Magda no le sorprendía tanto, los gitanos como ella siempre habían sido estigmatizados desde mucho antes, pero también estaba asustada por el grado de violencia que se estaba permitiendo. No había ningún tipo de protección para ellos y nadie dentro o fuera de Alemania parecía querer hacer algo contra eso.

—¿Qué estudias?

—Inglés. Mis padres creen que es importante. Como si pudiera viajar o algo.

—¿Crees que te manden a los Estados Unidos? He oído que todo allí es maravilloso. —Sus ojos se iluminaban como cuando veía la ciudad de Nueva York en las proyecciones del cine. A Erik le enterneció, pero dudaba que pudiera ir allá.

—¿Qué tal si salimos mañana? Podemos caminar por el parque, si traes migajas de pan alimentaremos a los pájaros.

La muchacha sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Se saludaron y Erik siguió hasta su casa. Sus padres estaban sentados a la mesa de la sala, aguardándole. Erik dejó las compras a un lado y sin decir nada, se sentó junto a ellos. Por la expresión de sus rostros, dedujo que se trataba de algo serio, pero positivo.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —preguntó Jakob.

—Bien. Hoy parecía todo más tranquilo o sólo tuvimos suerte, no lo sé, papá. —Suspiró y miró a ambos de reojo, luego se aventuró a decir:  —Pero parece que tú has tenido un día excelente.

Jakob asintió lentamente con la cabeza y carraspeó antes de explicarle el plan que estuvo armando desde noviembre.

—Un viejo amigo mío, el señor Brian Xavier, tiene una fábrica de alimentos en Francia. Hemos estado escribiéndonos, quería saber cómo está todo allí, si es posible que tengamos un lugar. Sabes que las cosas aquí están empeorando y no creo que dejen de hacerlo.

—¿Tú quieres que nos vayamos a Francia? —inquirió escéptico.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí, Erik?

—No sé si podamos irnos como si nada, papá.

Una parte de él quería creer que podrían largarse de allí y volver a una vida tranquila, pero otra estaba asustada; si nada bueno les había sucedido desde hacía años, ¿por qué un plan tan ambicioso resultaría exitoso? Además estaba Magda y pensar en ella sola caminando por las calles cuando la guerra estuviera avanzada…

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí, Erik? —insistió su padre mirándolo fijamente. Había un deje de enfado en su voz, como si al no apoyar su plan lo hubiese ofendido—. ¿Esta es la vida con la que vas a conformarte?

—Jakob, él no ha dicho eso —intervino Edie.

—Lo sé. Pero… Hijo, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar. En cuanto me llegue la confirmación del señor Xavier, haremos el equipaje y nos iremos.

—¡¿Pero cómo sabes que saldrá bien?! —estalló el muchacho poniéndose de pie de un salto y haciendo caer la silla.

Hubo un silencio denso y Erik lo sintió sobre la espalda que empezó a dolerle de repente. Su padre lo miraba sorprendido y estaba pensando cómo responderle, pero Erik ya no quería seguir escuchándolo. Pocas veces le había faltado el respeto a su padre de aquella manera, pero le parecía que no entendía la gravedad de la situación, le exasperaba la parsimonia con la que se tomaba todo.

Cuando Jakob abrió la boca, Erik se apresuró a refugiarse en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Nadie fue a verle hasta la hora de la cena.

* * *

Francia había puesto restricciones para la inmigración judía, pero el señor Xavier era una gran amigo de Jakob a pesar de que llevaban varios años sin verse, e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que los Lehnsherr estuvieran seguros.

Erik parecía muy preocupado y su padre lo entendía: fue expulsado del colegio alemán al que asistía al igual que sus amigos de la comunidad judía, ya no contaba con las mismas libertades que los demás y lo único que podía hacer era tolerarlo. No tenía razones para pensar que las cosas mejorarían sino todo lo opuesto, pero retraerse y quedarse a esperar la muerte («Dios, por favor no lo permitas… Cuida de mi familia, por favor») no era aceptable.

Edie apoyaba el plan y con eso bastaba, cuando Erik viviera en carne propia el nuevo clima, sabría que su padre estaba en lo correcto. Desde hacía varios años que Jakob no tenía una corazonada tan fuerte como la de ahora. Ni su esposa ni su hijo morirían en Alemania.

Aunque no podía asegurar que él compartiría el mismo destino que ellos.

—Jakob, llegó una carta del señor Xavier —le avisó Edie.

—Gracias, querida. ¿Has preparado ya el equipaje?

—Sí, ligero como has dicho. Faltan las cosas de Erik… Yo hablaré con él esta noche, le haré entrar en razón.

—Sé que lo harás, Edie —respondió él y le dio un suave beso sobre los labios.

Tomó la carta y fue a leerla tranquilo en su habitación. Tal como lo había previsto, Brian le estaba dando el sí a todo. No le aseguraba ninguna inmunidad, pero al menos no acabarían en el campo de refugiados sino en algún barrio judío de la ciudad donde pasarían desapercibido si hablaban en yiddish como los demás.

El viaje también estaba arreglado gracias un amigo alemán que le haría el último gran favor, cosa que Jakob agradecía porque se estaba jugando el pellejo también, incluso había programado una fecha sin saber la respuesta definitiva de Brian. Mejor prevenir porque si no podría ser demasiado tarde.

* * *

Magda suspiró y Erik se encogió de hombros.

—No te volveré a ver… —murmuró y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

—Claro que sí. Son tiempos difíciles, pero la gente como tú, como la mía, hemos sobrevivido cientos de años a todo. Cuando esto termine, Magda, —y le tomó la mano con cuidado, temiendo que se quebrara— nos volveremos a ver y podremos hacer lo mismo que los alemanes.

—Suenas muy optimista… ¿pero te crees lo que dices, Erik?

Ella lo miró fijamente y luego se corrió las lágrimas con el pulgar. Erik tragó con dificultad, sintió que estaba usando el mismo tono de su padre: sincero pero que en aquel contexto sonaba utópico y quizá falso.

—Es lo que quiero que pase… Sé que estoy dejando gente aquí, a ti y otros más, pero no puedo dejar a mis padres. Han hecho demasiado para conseguir esta oportunidad.

—Lo entiendo, Erik, de verdad.

Hubo un largo silencio, Magda se estremeció y Erik sintió que se desplomaba por dentro. Se conocían desde hacía cinco años y sabía que Magda no tenía muchos amigos, de hecho Erik era su único amigo no gitano. Dejarla a ella cuando todo el mundo hablaba de una guerra inmanente y la discriminación iba legitimándose a pasos más rápidos, parecía una traición.

—Tu familia tiene que pensar en una forma de salir de aquí —dijo finalmente.

—Si para los judíos es difícil entrar a otros lugares, para los gitanos lo es todavía más.

Uno se quedaba y otro se marchaba, no había más rodeos para eso.

Magda se levantó de la banca, el parque estaba vacío y el aire otoñal se había adelantado varias semanas. Erik sintió una corriente helada cuando su amiga se reclinó para darle un tímido y suave beso sobre la boca. No le disgustó, pero el sentimiento no era correspondido y Magda lo sabía. Sólo por eso dejó que ella lo hiciera.

— _Adiós, Erik._

Porque no volverían a verse.

Erik no volvería a ver nunca más a ninguna de las personas de las que se despidió ese día. Parte de él lo sabía, pero también tenía una fe ciega de que en el futuro se las encontraría y podrían sentarse a beber algo y hablar de todo lo que vivieron.

Tampoco volvería a ver a su padre, incluso cuando este les aseguró que se reunirían  en Francia luego de arreglar el pago a su amigo de la policía. Pero a diferencia de las otras despedidas, Erik estaba absolutamente seguro de que pronto estarían entonando las estrofas de Shalom Aleijem todos juntos mientras recibían el Shabat.

_Dios, por favor no lo permitas… Cuida de mi familia, por favor._

Jakob se despidió era noche de su esposa e hijo que arribaron el tren con pasaportes falsos al igual que las cartas de recomendación para trabajar como sirvientes en una casa de franceses. Erik lo abrazó con fuerza y su padre se emocionó casi hasta las lágrimas.

Esa fue la despedida definitiva, pero Erik no lo sabía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos son los sitios que tomo de referencia para trabajar en este fanfic. Asumo que son de fiar, pero si alguno de ustedes tiene una data mejor, no dude en decírmelo.
> 
> Sobre la primera fecha: 09/10-11-1938: La noche del 9 al 10 de Noviembre se produjo una brutal agresión a escala nacional contra los judíos, sus casas, negocios y Sinagogas. En un pogromo denominado Kristallnacht (Noche de los Cristales Rotos), se arrestó entre 20.000 y 30.000 judíos y se les envió a campos de concentración. Se destruyeron 191 Sinagogas y se produjo el saqueo de 7.500 comercios ([fuente](http://www.elholocausto.net/parte02/0202.htm))
> 
> Acerca del Shabat (fuente [judaísmo viertual](http://www.judaismovirtual.com/preguntar/1958_como_celebrar_shabat.php))
> 
> Cita de [John Baker](http://1lisiado.wordpress.com/2008/06/09/frases-celebres-en-la-segunda-guerra-mundial/) y [Saint-Exupery](http://www.proverbia.net/buscarfrases.asp?Texto=guerra&Submit=Buscar).
> 
> Gracias por su tiempo de lectura.


	2. Francia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se tardó un poco y creí que iba a colapsar mientras lo hacía-rehacía-editaba. Estoy bastante conforme con el resultado y aunque es largo, espero que sea lo suficientemente atractivo para que sigan acompañándome en este proyecto al que le estoy dedicando toda la investigación que puedo.

_«Dios ha muerto. Parece que lo mataron los hombres.»_

Friedrich Nietzsche

**Enero 1940**

El tío Erich tomó el lugar de su padre en el primer y segundo Shabat que celebraron en el pequeño departamento que rentaban en un distrito judío de París. Luego de los cantos y la comida, Erik se despidió de su tío, dio las buenas noches a su madre y fue a su cuarto.

Acomodó tres capas de mantas y se puso calcetines de lana antes de acostarse. El frío era terrible, pero diferente al frío de Alemania y eso lo tomaba como un punto a favor. Aunque hablaban poco y nada de francés, bastaba con el yiddish para manejarse en todo, además había varios judíos en la misma situación de ellos así que acostumbrarse a un nuevo hogar, en palabras de Edie, no fue para nada difícil.

Erik suspiró y oyó a su madre despidiendo al tío Erich, seguramente iría a beber un poco de agua y luego dedicaría una hora de oración. Oraba más de lo acostumbrado y Erik sabía que pedía por el bienestar de su padre. Por las tardes ella lo invitaba para que oraran juntos y él aceptaba, pero sólo para acompañarla de forma física, porque espiritualmente se hallaban más lejos que nunca.

Mientras el tío Erich encabezó los cantos, dentro de la cabeza de Erik hubo una reflexión intensa y una idea loca aunque muy clara: Dios no estaba allí.

Nadie tenía que decirle que Jakob había muerto, probablemente porque el soborno no fue suficiente o porque tenían que enseñarle que no todo salía cien por ciento bien para un judío. Estaba casi seguro de que el tío Erich lo sabía y no diría nada hasta que se lo confirmaran; en cambio, su madre parecía creer _de verdad_ que pronto estarían los tres juntos como antes.

Giró bajo las mantas, sus músculos se tensaron y comenzó a sentir una punzada en la cabeza. No volvería a ver a su padre nunca más y comprender totalmente esa idea era un proceso que le estaba tomando varias noches. Ojalá le hubiese dicho más cosas en la despedida en la estación de trenes o lo hubiera abrazado más fuerte.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas escaparon por las comisuras mientras oía la voz de su padre siempre serena, siempre segura de que todo tendría solución pronto.

Se durmió a pocos minutos del alba.

 

Brian Xavier estaba preocupado. La fábrica marchaba muy bien y aunque sonara espantoso, todo se lo debía a la guerra: los alimentos siempre eran necesarios y las chocolatinas para los soldados eran el sostén principal de sus ganancias. El dinero llegaba a sobrar y con eso le daba una mano a los Lehnsherr.

Jakob le había dicho que luego del traslado a París no debía haber más favores, que la deuda de Brian estaría saldada y convenía que dejaran de hablarse o podrían sospechar lo mucho él estaba ayudando a un judío. Sin embargo, Brian se sentía responsable, y ahora que sabía que su viejo amigo fue asesinado en Alemania, el destino de los Lehnsherr le preocupaba casi tanto como el de su propia familia.

Aparecerse por un barrio judío era arriesgado, así que contaba con la información de Erich Lehnsherr, ex-empleado de su fábrica. Era una suerte que él pudiera cuidar de la familia de su hermano y ayudarlos a adaptarse a un nuevo lugar en tiempos difíciles además de asimilar la idea de que no contarían más con un padre y esposo.

Por supuesto, no imaginaba que a la desgracia se sumaría la invasión de los alemanes en tan sólo unos meses. 

* * *

**Julio 1942**

Y _por supuesto_ que Dios no estaba. Nunca estuvo realmente, fue una ilusión para aceptar el sufrimiento como había escrito Marx —y qué diría su madre si se enteraba que había leído si quiera media página de una obra marxista. El norte de Francia pasó a manos de los alemanes y el infierno volvió a comenzar desde cero: censos, restricciones, bombardeos a las sinagogas, arrestos, deportaciones. Lo último era lo que todos más temían. Se hablaba de campos de detención y de que estos eran sólo una parada antes de otros campos fuera de Francia donde el destino era la muerte inmanente.

El tío Erich se juntaba mucho con la resistencia judía, Edie vivía muerta de miedo y desde que comprendió que Jakob no iba a regresar, su salud comenzó a deteriorarse; apenas podía trabajar así que Erik se dedicó a ser ayudante de zapatero para aportar un poco más de dinero.

Muchos judíos huyeron al sur, por supuesto que no todos lo lograron pero el riesgo valía la pena. Erik estuvo por proponerle eso a su madre, luego pensó que aunque ella hubiera querido, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

Lo que más angustiaba a todos era el hecho de que aquello apenas estaba empezando. No tenían noticias certeras sobre la situación de los judíos en Alemania, por ende no sabían hacía dónde se estaba encaminando esa locura —« _Todo eso que estás permitiendo, dios»_ —, algunos tenían la esperanza de que Inglaterra, Estados Unidos o la Francia Libre intervinieran, otros lo veían complicado. Erik sabía que cuando sus intereses se vieran directamente afectados, se cargarían el estandarte de héroes y entrarían a la guerra.

* * *

Lo que Erik ignoraba, era que su madre no contaba sólo con el tío Erich sino también con el señor Xavier. No se habían encontrado cara a cara porque a él no le convenía, pero, desde hacía unas semanas, su asistente de más confianza, Raven Darkholme, le estuvo transmitiendo el plan que el señor Xavier comenzó a idear desde la toma del norte de Francia por los alemanes.

Desde Europa Oriental llegaban rumores, que podrían ser reales, sobre construcciones de campos destinados al exterminio. Raven vio cómo Edie palidecía al instante y se sintió mal por tener que hablarle de aquellas cosas, pero era preciso pasar el mensaje tal como le indicó el señor Xavier. «Dile cómo son las cosas, Raven. Ella tendrá dudas y miedo de otro traslado, por eso tienes que dejarla entre la espada y la pared —dijo muy serio—. Porque en la pared había una puerta secreta y cuando la abra, sabrá que vale la pena el riesgo».

—Estar aquí es más seguro que Alemania o Polonia, señora Lehnsherr, pero el riesgo no desaparece…

Hubo un momento de silencio que pareció eterno. Las manos de la mujer temblaron y deseó que su hijo estuviera allí para poder abrazarlo con fuerza.

—El señor Xavier preveía algo de esto. Principalmente la posibilidad de otra guerra, así que… —Dudó un momento antes de proseguir en voz muy baja, para que nadie más que Edie pudiera escucharla pese a que no había nadie más en el departamento. —Bajo la fábrica, hay un subsuelo especial. Nadie más que él, Moira, Hank y yo sabemos de el. Claro, ahora usted también, ¿entiende por qué?

—Señorita Darkholme… ¿no estará pensando que…?

—Es exactamente lo que el señor Xavier está pensando. Pero sólo tendrían que esconderse ustedes, porque él no corre peligro y nosotros tampoco.

—¡Es una locura! No puedo comprometer a Brian después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

—¿De que serviría todo eso si ustedes son atrapado aquí? Señora Lehnsherr, tiene que pensar siempre en una alternativa, ahora más que nunca. El subsuelo secreto de la fábrica debe ser uno de los lugares más seguros de todo el norte de Francia y es un riesgo que el señor Xavier ha decidido correr por el bien suyo y de Erik. Por favor, no deje correr el tiempo o será más difícil evitar…

« _la muerte._ »

Era horrible ver como se ponía pálida de miedo, pero tenía que hacerla reaccionar.

—No deje correr el tiempo, señora Lehnsherr —repitió y se puso de pie—. Volveré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Las mujeres se despidieron con un gesto de cabeza y Raven salió en bicicleta a completar sus trámites del día.

* * *

  **16 de julio** **03:00 AM  
**

De alguna manera, el chico se las ingenió para golpear la puerta varias veces sin despertar a los demás vecinos. Erik saltó de la cama, corrió a la puerta armado con un cuchillo de cocina y, al reconocer a Hank McCoy, abrió en seguida.

—Hank, ¿sabes la hora que es? No es seguro que andes por estos barrios a estas hor-

—Erik… —dijo entre jadeos. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y algunas gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro—. No hay tiempo que perder… U-un amigo de la policía le ha informado al señor Xavier que hoy…

Edie se les unió en seguida, estaba a punto de preguntar a Hank si iba a pasar la noche con ellos, pero cuando vio su expresión preocupada, casi atemorizada, se puso pálida y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

—Habrá una redada —dijo finalmente Hank. Erik sintió que su madre se estremecía—. La policía tiene nombres y direcciones, hay órdenes de arrestar a todos: mujeres, niños, ancianos, enfermos. Tenemos que irnos.

Ya hubo otras redadas en 1941, pero sólo deportaron hombres, y aunque siguiera siendo espantoso, las mujeres y los niños todavía contaban con cierta seguridad. Sin embargo, el informante de Hank dijo que iban por todo y tenían órdenes estrictas de no apiadarse de nadie fuera cual fuera su situación. Madre e hijo intercambiaron miradas y comprendieron que pese a que deseaban alertar a todos los vecinos que pudieran, eso les restaría tiempo además estarían comprometiendo a Hank.

—Lleven todas las cosas que puedan y sean imprescindibles, si nos ven con maletas grandes sospecharán, no olviden quitar las estrellas de sus abrigos. Yo regresaré en veinte minutos e iremos a la casa de Raven —miró a Edie y a Erik y repitió:— No más de veinte minutos, ¿esta bien?

Apenas salió por la puerta, los dos Lehnsherr corrieron a sus respectivos cuartos para decidir en casi nada de tiempo qué era realmente imprescindible o al menos con que objetos valía la pena morir si la huida fracasaba.

—Erik, dame tu abrigo, le quitaré la estrella —pidió Edie.

—Sí. Pero… moriremos de calor si los usamos, madre.

—No podemos llevar maletas grandes, hijo. Sólo era durante el camino a casa de Hank.

Erik se lo dio y luego entró a su habitación.

No sabía si era por la presión del poco tiempo que tenían, pero cuando lo pensó detenidamente Erik se dio cuenta de que no había muchas cosas para llevarse. Edie le dijo que debía ponerse todas las mudas de ropa que fueran posibles y que los objetos imprescindibles los llevara en su viejo bolso del colegio, lo cual no iba a ser muy difícil: después de la muerte de Jakob, Erik tenía una visión diferente de las cosas materiales y ahora le parecía que casi todo carecía de valor. La guerra hizo que los valores acostumbrados se pusieran de cabeza, entonces ya no importaba mucho si tu mesa era de roble o no, si tenías sillones de terciopelo o el vestido de moda, se trataba de si la S.S. te deportaba o no, si te asesinaban porque sí o vivías para contarlo.

Puso en un sobre de papel las tarjetas que su padre le había regalado para su cumpleaños y algunas cartas de Magda, en el bolso guardó el ejemplar de _El Golem_ , otro regalo de su padre, apenas llevaba leídas unas cinco páginas.

Miró por la ventana: las calles seguían vacías, pero Erik sabía que pronto estarían atestadas de policías arrestado cientos de judíos para mandarlos a vaya uno a saber dónde y luego a los campos. Los campos eran algo que él no conseguía visualizar, porque antes esa palabra lo remitía a pasto verde y fresco, florecillas silvestres y espacios grandes, abiertos en los que podías correr y sentirte _libre_. ¿Cómo puedes estar prisionero en el campo? Erik imaginaba una alambrada y soldados custodiándola, pero sólo eso. Había escuchado de campos de detención y de concentración, éste último era el que más curiosidad le despertaba, ¿qué se concentraba en esos lugares?

Faltarían un par de años para comprendiera que esos espacios aglutinaban horror, sufrimiento y muerte.

 

Hank regresó tal cual prometió. Edie y Erik parecían aves infladas con tanta ropa bajo sus abrigos. Era extraño no estar llevando la estrella encima, por un momento, madre e hijo sintieron que estaban desprotegidos y que todo el que los viera sabría que estaban ocultando su «judaísmo». Sin embargo, el más nervioso era Hank y no porque le preocupara su propio pellejo, sino que en sus manos estaban las vidas de los dos Lehnsherr y también la confianza del señor Xavier.

Eran las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana y la gente aún dormía. Estaba muy oscuro, aunque era verano, el aire se sentía fresco y la ausencia del sol ayudaba mucho; el miedo que les causaba andar descubiertos por las calles les causaba escalofríos. Hank caminaba al lado de Edie y Erik los seguía por detrás, iban a paso rápido sin correr, pero debían mover el cuerpo como si fuera una tranquila caminata. El corazón de los tres palpitaba con fuerza y Erik vio que los rostros de los otros dos lucían crispados y demasiado obvios.

El silencio era espantoso, parecía decir «Me estoy reservando para todo lo que vendrá ahora, no se preocupen, no se preocupen» y Erik lo escuchaba sin poder hacer nada. Apretó los puños y recordó a su padre, se preguntó si hubiera valido la pena que llegara a Francia con vida, tal vez se lo hubieran llevado en las redadas anteriores y todo seguiría como ahora.

_Si Dios está aquí, no está con nosotros._

Así que, ¿por qué habría Erik de estar con él, de honrarle el resto de su vida?

A las cinco de la mañana, la policía de la Francia libre y la tomada irrumpió en todos los hogares de judíos extranjeros, tal como les ordenaron a todos los oficiales, arrestaron a familias enteras, sin ninguna clase de consideraciones, salvo que alguno diera un soborno lo suficientemente grande para arriesgarse a desobedecer. Unos pocos miembros de la resistencia lograron advertir con un día de anticipación sobre la redada.

Erik pensó en el hombre de la zapatería, que tan bien lo había acogido y enseñado con paciencia, a los dueños de las tiendas que frecuentaba, a sus vecinos, a los niños que jugaban en la calle frente a su edificio, con los que ni siquiera había hablado, pero durante un breve instante, recordó muchos rostros.

Y supo que jamás los volvería a ver.

 

 **12:00 AM  
**

Raven les sirvió té y pan con miel, Edie apenas probó bocado, pero Erik devoró todo sin decir una sola palabra. Hank los había dejado en la casa y luego fue a la fábrica del señor Xavier para sus tareas de siempre. Apenas habían pasado ocho horas, pero a Erik le parecieron años, y la cosa parecía no acabar nunca: Raven cruzó un par de palabras en la tienda con conocidos y le dijeron cientos de judíos se estaban amontonando en el Velódromo de Invierno.

—Mamá, tienes que comer algo —murmuró Erik.

—No puedo, Erik. No puedo dejar de pensar en todos ellos… En todos los que no están comiendo.

—Sé que es horrible pensar en ellos, pero no va a hacer que estén a salvo —suspiró y le tomó una mano—. Mamá, debemos pensar en nosotros, en vivir y ver el final de todo esto. No puedo continuar si tú no viene conmigo.

Ella lo miró y él se dio cuenta de que parecía tener diez años más.

—Vamos a ver el final de todo esto… —Lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio unas palmaditas sobre la espalda.

Erik suspiró más tranquilo. Cuando ella lo soltó se dispuso a terminar el té y comer un par de rebanadas de pan con miel que él le había dejado. Tener el estómago lleno generaba satisfacción y culpa, pero tal como le había dicho a su madre, la pena por los demás no salvaría a nadie.

—Parece que la redada va durar más de un día —dijo Hank, irrumpiendo repentinamente en la sala—. Es mejor que salgan de aquí hasta que haya terminado todo.

—¿Qué sabes de los que fueron detenidos, Hanks? —preguntó Edie.

Hank le miró y su expresión reflejó súplica, parecía decir «No me haga hablar de esto… por favor», así que ella cambió de tema en seguida, explicándole a Erik detalles del plan del escondite. Hank fue hasta la cocina y ayudó a Raven con el almuerzo. Sin embargo, en la mente de todos estaba la misma pregunta, la misma que Edie hizo y probablemente todos sabían la respuesta, pero evitaban pensar en ello.

« _¿Por qué, dios?_ »

* * *

Estuvieron diez días escondidos en la casa de Raven hasta que en la madrugada del domingo, ella y Hank los condujeron a la parte de las oficinas de la fábrica del señor Xavier, donde éste les estaba esperando y los recibió con un fuerte abrazo a cada uno. Era la primera vez que Erik lo veía y aunque en su cabeza retumbaban palabras de agradecimiento, sólo pudo decirle:

—Es un placer, señor Xavier.

—Lo mismo digo, Erik, aunque ya nos conocíamos de antes, pero no sé si lo recuerdas. Bien, ahora, vamos a lo que nos compete —dijo con tono alegre y les guió a la Mansión.

La entrada principal del edificio de Xavier daba a unas escaleras que conducían a la recepción, así que la gente asumía que estaban en la plana baja cuando en realidad era la altura de un entrepiso. Debajo de la recepción se hallaba la verdadera planta baja, la cual se dividía en dos partes: la primera, un depósito de cajas y trastos de las oficinas como viejas máquinas de escribir, escritorios, cajas con papeleo de casi un década de antigüedad, etc. La segunda era un pequeño espacio habitable, _un escondite_.

Brian Xavier había combatido a finales de la Primera Guerra Mundial y algo le había dicho en su interior que podría haber otra, y él tenía que estar preparado para proteger a su familia. Por eso construyó ese espacio al que su hijo Charles bautizó como la Mansión, porque a sus pequeños ojos de tres años le parecía lujoso e inmenso. Las únicas personas que sabían de la mansión eran él, Charles, su ex-esposa Sharon y sus tres fieles empleados: Raven, Hank y Moira, a quienes les confiaba su vida.

Cuando se enteró que la vida de su viejo amigo Jakob Lehnsherr se estaba complicando en Alemania, también pensó en hablarle de la Mansión, pero hacerlo mediante cartas era arriesgado, así ayudó a él y su familia a que se mudaran a Francia. Su esposa e hijo llegaron, luego los alemanes, pero Jakob nunca, y ahora que su informante, el joven oficial Havoc, le avisó de la redada que se haría, supo que la Mansión debía, finalmente, cumplir su función: proteger.

En la madrugada de agosto, Brian, Raven y Hank entraron con Edie y Erik Lehnsherr por la puerta trasera. Cruzaron hasta la recepción y bajaron al depósito, contra la pared del fondo había un gran armario, dentro estaba lleno de ropa raída y se mezclaban los olores de la humedad y la naftalina. Raven hizo la ropa a un lado y se puso de cuclillas; en la esquina inferior había una manija y cuando tiró de esta, la parte posterior del armario se abrió como si fuera una puerta. Por allí se entraba a la mansión.

—Brian, esto es increíble —dijo Edie con un hilo de voz mientras pasaban por la puerta.

—Sabía que tendría que usar esto y tomé todas las precauciones. El armario tiene cerrojo y sólo Raven, Hank y Moira tiene llave, puedes confiar en ellos, Edie. Yo les confío mi vida.

Hank y Raven sonrieron, el primero se encogió de hombros y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo muy tenue.

Eran dos pisos y un sótano: en la planta baja había una pequeña sala que conducía a una habitación pequeña y otra más grande que además funcionaba como cocina-comedor. En el primer piso, había otra habitación y un baño de dos puertas: una daba a la recepción, pero Brian la tenía clausurada, así que ninguno de los empleados podía entrar, la segunda conectaba a la mansión. El sótano servía como despensa y como salita de estar, tenía una estantería con varios libros y una mesa. Era modesto, pero no precario, uno no podía quejarse de nada, todo lucía demasiado maravilloso considerando lo que estaba sucediendo fuera y Edie no podía creer que el señor Xavier se lo estuviera ofreciendo.

Erik intentaba no quedar boquiabierto, sentía una calidez extraña, como si el lugar hubiera sido una casa vieja que abandonó cuando niño y ahora que regresaba todo era como debía ser, aunque estaba seguro de que esa sensación desaparecería a medida que los días fueran pasando. Estaban sometiéndose voluntariamente a un encierro, un encierro que les garantizaba cierta seguridad, pero adiós luz del día, al trabajo en la zapatería (que le gustaba), a las brisas frescas y los paseos por París, adiós a esas libertades que los alemanes aún no les habían quitado.

—¿Qué te parece, Erik? —preguntó el señor Xavier haciendo que Erik se sobresalte. Estaban solos en el primer piso, los demás fueron a ver el sótano.

El muchacho lo miró y de repente sintió que echaría a llorar.

—Es increíble… el lugar y su ayuda —respondió en voz muy baja.

El señor Xavier sonrió y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. En ese gesto también estaba su padre.

—Jakob fue un gran amigo y ha hecho demasiado por mí. Para que te des una idea, Erik, él me prestó el dinero que me ayudó a comenzar con esta fábrica de alimentos. Ayudarlos a ustedes es mi forma de agradecerle a él.

—Lo entiendo, señor Xavier.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Lo extraño —confesó Brian y suspiró con melancolía— y sé que tú lo debes extrañar mil veces más, Erik. Lamento mucho que no haya podido llegar, de haber sabido que pasaría…

—Esta bien, señor Xavier, ya no importa.

Pero si importaba y Brian supo que lo decía para convencerse a sí mismo, pero no funcionó. Sintió que una de las lágrimas del muchacho resbalaba por su mejilla y caís sobre la mano que había apoyado en su hombro.

 

Por supuesto, faltaba llenar la despensa, traer algunas cosas para la cocina y preparar todo para que se pudiera vivir más de un par de días. Edie dijo que tenía juegos de mantas y otras cosas en el departamento, Raven pasaría por el barrio para ver si era seguro entrar y traería lo que pudiera. En cuanto al tema del dinero, Edie y Erik contaban con algunos ahorros que trajeron desde Alemania y trataron de hacer crecer en París, aunque sabían que se acabarían tarde o temprano. El señor Xavier acordó que los domingos, cuando el edificio estaba vacío, podrían hacer limpieza y así ganar un pequeño salario.

El día que llegaron, un domingo, se ocuparon de ventilar la Mansión y a partir del lunes, Raven estuvo llevándoles algunas cosas que pudo recuperar del departamento y otras que Edie le encargó que comprara. Ordenar, limpiar, hacer una lista de las cosas que tenían y e las que faltaban, eso les mantenía ocupados, pero Erik se preguntaba qué demonios iban a hacer cuando terminaran.

—Siempre habrá algo que hacer, Erik —le tranquilizó su madre.

El segundo domingo por la mañana alguien golpeó siete veces con el ritmo acordado por todos para identificarse como conocido; Erik se fijó por la mirilla: era Raven cargando un gran saco de patatas, y con otros sacos tres a sus pies, para llenar la despensa. Erik quitó todos los pestillos para dejarla pasar y ayudó a entrar los demás costales.

—Raven, ¿Nadie sospecha cuando te ven cargar estas cosas en día domingo?—preguntó.

Ella no respondió y a Erik se le detuvo el corazón cuando volvió a mirarla y se dio cuenta que estaba llevando pantalones de varón, zapatos de varón, de que ni siquiera era Raven, sino un chico lleno de pecas, con dos claros ojos azules y labios notablemente rojos. Erik tomó el bate que estaba cerca de la puerta (una precaución tonta, pero si llegaba a entrar la gente indebida se llevarían una lección) y se dispuso a golpear al intruso. Éste retrocedió asustado, cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos.

—¡Charles! —gritó—. ¡Soy Charles Xavier! ¡Raven estaba muy ocupada hoy, así que he venido yo!

Erik no bajó el bate, todavía tenía dudas y estaba asustado. Se miraron directamente a los ojos unos segundos y antes de que apareciera Edie para explicarle que Charles era el hijo del señor Xavier, Erik ya había resuelto que el muchacho no era un intruso ni tenía malas intenciones.

Sus ojos eran demasiado cálidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuestiones a explicar:
> 
> El tío Erich es un personaje que aparece en el  _Magneto testament_ , un cómic sobre las vivencias de Erik durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y es hermano de Jakob. Según lo que leí sobre el Shabat, es el padre el que encabeza la ceremonia y empieza los cantos, al no estar Jakob, Erich toma su lugar visitando a su cuñada y sobrino los viernes por la tarde.
> 
> En la madrugada del 16 de julio de 1942, la policía del norte y sur de Francia arrestó aproximadamente a 13 mil judíos de origen extranjero, cuyas direcciones figuraban en los datos de los censos que realizaron anteriormente. Los judíos, hombres, mujeres, niños, fueron retenidos durante varios días den el Velódromo de Invierno y luego los enviaron a campos de detención, de estos partirían a los campos de exterminio (fuentes: [ushmm](http://www.ushmm.org/wlc/es/article.php?ModuleId=10007619), [eurasia1945](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.eurasia1945.com%2Facontecimientos%2Fcrimenes%2Ffrancia-de-vichy%2F&h=8AQF_ch-W)).
> 
> Para el escondite, me basé en un gráfico **genial** sobre el anexo que ocupó la familia de Ana Frank. Si clikean en los tres psiso los pueden ver con más detalle ([fuente](http://artengineeringcompany.com/Pages/techill.html#AnchorAFMuseum)).
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer hasta acá <3


	3. Quedarse (primera parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se pide disculpas por la tardanza. Entiéndase que dependo mucho de la inspiración y antes que entregar cosas mal hechas o escritas a los apuros, prefiero retrasarme. Lidio además con el cambio de fandom (oh, Avengers, cuánto te detesto), pero no olvidar nunca, que Erik/Charles son mi OTP y creo que no podría dejar ninguna de sus historias inconclusas.  
> Se les agradece su paciencia, su lectura y cualquier señal de que la hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Un saludo enrome a Bereweillschmidt, que ya me dijo un par de veces lo mucho que le gustó este trabajillo y que como presente de cumpleaños, sólo pidió la continuación. En verdad, Bere, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que te guste el capítulo~

Ídem de los capítulos anteriores.

En verdad, lamento las molestias.


End file.
